Concrete has long been a staple in the construction industry. As concrete technology increases, more uses are found for it, including coloring concrete while it is being mixed. By coloring concrete in the mixing stage, its coloration is permanent and does not require painting, that must be done periodically, and typically does not wear uniformly.
Previous attempts to color concrete have involved laborers with buckets of coloration agent climbing ladders to pour these agents into the ready mix trucks. As these laborers had to climb to the top of the trucks with heavy buckets, the actual amount of coloration agent reaching the ready mix tank in the truck was inaccurate, so the color content was not uniform and varied from load to load. Also, workers climbing to a truck is labor intensive and thus expensive, and spillage typically occurs, resulting in wasted material. Moreover, workers climbing on ladders or stairs with heavy buckets of materials resulted in injuries, sometimes quite serious, from slips, falls and the like, whereby substantial man hours and job time was lost, increasing construction costs.